Fire And Rain
by Mis Chi Evous
Summary: Remus reflects. Post Order Of the Phoenix.


Author's Note: The song "Fire And Rain" was written and sung by James Taylor. All the lyrics are his. 

**_For Neko, because she understands. A shot out Shinou- see, I can write angst! Also, Sherry, this may not be blatantly Remus/Sirius, but it's definitely not Remus/Anna! _****_J_**

Fire And Rain 

_Just yesterday morning they let me know you were gone_

_Suzanne and the plans they made put an end to you_

_I walked out this morning and I wrote down this song_

_I just can't remember who to send it to._

Remus walked out of the house and rubbed his eyes wearily. He was hoping against hope that he wouldn't remember what had happened only the night before. He had lost the only remaining true Marauder… where would he go now?

_I've seen fire and I've seen rain_

_I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end_

_I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend_

_But I always thought that I'd see you again._

Just before Sirius had died, they'd made plans about what they would do when Sirius was finally pardoned. There was no doubt in Remus's mind that Sirius would have, eventually, been pardoned. Fudge would have to give up his post, eventually. Incompetence never kept the British people happy for very long.

He stopped himself in the middle of that thought. It seemed somehow disloyal to Sirius to think about anything else… but then, he didn't really want to think about it, because then he would be engulfed in a wave of pain that threatened to sweep him away.

At least Sirius had died protecting Harry. He wouldn't have been happy staying at home while Harry was in danger, so he had died happy. That was some consolation. 

_Won't you look down upon me Jesus_

_You've got to help me make a stand_

_You've just got to see me through another day_

_My body's aching and my time is at hand_

_I won't make it any other way._

The full moon was approaching fast. Remus had gotten used to the moral support of Padfoot being there… would Moony handle the full moon well without Padfoot?

Again, he stopped himself. That seemed selfish, somehow. 

At least, this time, he hadn't wasted precious energy raving at the unfairness of the universe, the wishes that it had been himself, Remus, and not James, or Lily, or Peter… and now Padfoot.

Padfoot- Sirius. Just like Remus and Moony, they were nearly interchangeable, but wolf and dog, man and best friend had separate qualities. Only someone who had known Remus for a long time would be able to hazard a guess as to what made him choose which name in a situation.

_I've seen fire and I've seen rain_

_I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end_

_I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend_

_But I always thought that I'd see you again._

So many things had been left unsaid, so many feelings never had been expressed, so many thoughts never voiced.

Time, it seemed, had not taught Remus anything about grief, he thought to himself. He really had been planning to tell Sirius everything… 

He'd been waiting for the opportune moment. Apparently it had never come, but there'd been some near misses, some close calls, and Remus cursed himself not grasping on to them with all of his unnatural strength.

_Been walking my mind to an easy time_

_My back turned towards the sun_

_Lord knows when the cold wind blows it'll turn your head around_

A breeze swept through the tears and caressed Remus's tired face, sweeping sweaty hair from his face with a carelessness that he envied. Perhaps that was Sirius, somewhere, wherever he was, telling him that he deserved to be happy.

Sirius often said things like that.

Remus wanted to scream back at the nonexistent figure standing in his mind's eye that he didn't _deserve_ anything… But he wanted Sirius back.

_Well there's  hours of time on the telephone line_

_To talk about things to come_

_Sweet dreams and flying machines in pieces on the ground_

His thoughts turned to Sirius's flying motorcycle. Where was it to end up now? It had been the symbol of Sirius's freedom from his parents, from the strict social system in which he'd been brought up. 

Was it sitting in some dumpster now, like most of the Marauder's dreams seemed to be?

Except for Harry. That dream lived on.

_I've seen fire and I've seen rain_

_I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end_

_I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend_

_But I always thought that I'd see you again._

_One more time again_

Remus really wasn't lonely anymore, but he just wished… The same playful wind returned, and coaxed a smile from the werewolf. Sirius was just as persistent from beyond the veil as he was when he was living, Remus decided.

_Thought I'd see you one more time again_

_There's just a few things coming my way this time around now_

Thought I'd see you, thought I'd see you… 

"I will," Remus announced as a strange elation filled him. "I _will_ see you again!" 

As the sun smiled down on him, and the clouds parted, Remus knew that Sirius was finally at peace.

"Rest well, my friend."


End file.
